


Kenny's Lips

by Cezet



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cezet/pseuds/Cezet
Summary: An exploration of various emotions around kisses.





	1. Nick - Gratitude

Nick didn’t remember exactly when it was. He and Matt had been with Kenny for so long. It wasn’t their first match, but it was early on. Kenny was, from almost the moment they met him, their best friend.

They were waiting in the back for Kenny after a particularly difficult match. He was banged up. At the hotel, Nick parked and then he and Matt helped Kenny in, each supporting him under one arm. It was a pose they would become very familiar with over the years, he thought fondly.

All three of them sat down on the bed together, not moving their arms. Nick felt Matt’s pressed against his as they wrapped loosely against Kenny’s waist. Nick watched as Kenny turned towards his face toward Matt and Matt looked up at him. Then, Kenny’s head dipped and he pressed his lips against Matt’s.

Nick felt heavy and like there was a strange buzzing in the room. Normally, he would have at least reacted with surprise at seeing someone kiss his brother, but, in this case, all he could think of was how much gratitude he saw from Kenny in the kiss. It didn’t last long and wasn’t passionate, just a soft press of lips.

Then, Kenny lifted his face away and turned to Nick. Without consciously thinking about what he was doing, Nick tipped his head back to receive his own kiss. Kenny’s mouth covered his, still gentle and tender. Gratitude seemed to radiate from Kenny. When the kiss ended, Kenny hung his head forward against his chest, tightening his grip on each of the Bucks.

“Thank you,” he said, “for being there for me tonight and all the other nights.”

“Always, Kenny,” Matt said, sounding slightly choked up.

Nick just nodded.

Always.


	2. Matt - Apology

Matt and Nick went directly back to the hotel together after the show.  Neither felt like hanging out with the other members of the Bullet Club.  They were lying on their beds, playing on their phones and texting with their wives.  Neither was ready to fully process the night.  Kenny as Bury the previous night.  Kenny’s nasty goading of Cody that night.  And, the worst, Kenny assuming that MATT had attacked him.  The lack of trust from Kenny made them both question.  Question their long friendship with Kenny.  Question their places in the Bullet Club. Question the Elite.  Question whether it was all worth it.

 As always, as soon as they’d come out, they’d gone straight to Kenny.  Pulled him away from Cody, pushed away the other people in the ring so they wouldn’t crowd Kenny and make it all worse.  They’d done their jobs, letting Adam and Marty focus on Cody.  The Young Bucks went with Kenny Omega.  They’d always gone with Kenny Omega.  Matt kept his hands soft and gentle as much as possible when holding Kenny back.

When Kenny’s back turned, it had been Cody who had attacked.  Cody who had hit Matt, knocking him into Kenny.  Kenny turning to point and yell at Matt, to accuse him of attacking?  That had been a shock.  How could Kenny not trust Matt?  After all Matt had done for him for so many years?  To shove MATT?  To the point that NICK had to get in Kenny’s face to keep him off his brother?

Matt had left the ring in anger and disgust at Kenny’s ludicrous jump to the conclusion that he, of all people, would attack him.  He waited at the top of the ramp with Flip for Nick to join him after Nick yelled at Kenny a bit more. 

Matt appreciated how Nick took care of him and consoled him.  He wondered, though, if Nick was thinking about what Cody had said about Nick being better off without him.  Nick as a singles competitor. Of course, as soon as he’d gotten Matt alone, his brother had told him and been pretty upset about it.  Matt appreciated it, but it definitely added to his insecurity.  If Kenny could think so badly of him, might it not only be a matter of time before Nick abandoned him?

Suddenly, a message came through in their group chat with Kenny.

“Where are you guys?  Can we talk?” the message read.

Matt and Nick’s eyes met.

“Whatever you want, Matt,” Nick said.  Matt thought it over for a moment.  His heart hurt and he didn’t know if he could handle any more.  He sighed and typed, “We’re at the hotel” along with the room number.  Then he laid back on the bed and threw an arm over his eyes.  He heard Nick shifting around on the other bed.

Some time later, a knock sounded tentative on the door.  Nick got up to answer it.  Matt moved his arm away from his face, but didn’t get up.  He heard Nick’s voice, quiet, but with a warning tone and then Kenny’s voice in a short, sad answer.  He didn’t try to make out the words.

Kenny walked in and stood at the end of the bed, eyes downcast, not looking directly at Matt.

“I am so sorry, Matt,” he said.

Matt’s voice was strained as he answered.  “How could you think that I’d do some shit like that, Kenny?  After all I’ve been there for you?”

“I have no defense, Matt, I was wrong.  I was upset and angry and I lashed out.  You did not deserve that.”

Nick shifted to lean against the wall next to where Kenny stood, watching closely.  Matt felt a swell of appreciation for his brother.  He looked back at Kenny’s obviously distraught form just as Kenny looked up.  Kenny winced as they made eye contact.

Matt shifted over from the center of the bed to the side and patted the space next to him.  Kenny’s space when the three of them were hanging out in the hotel room.

Nick raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.  Kenny knelt on the foot of the bed, but hesitated at moving up next to Matt. 

Matt looked at Nick and tossed his head to indicate that Nick should take his position on the other side of the bed.  Nick looked a little unconvinced, but complied.  Immediately, Matt could see the tension go out of Kenny and he crawled up between them.  He curled around Matt’s shoulder, tipping his forehead against Matt’s ear and Nick wrapped his arms around him from behind.

They lay there for a while, not talking.  Then, Kenny kissed Matt’s cheek.  When Matt turned to look at him, Kenny kissed him.  It was gentle, like the first time, but felt like a desperate apology.  When the kiss ended, Matt saw that Kenny was crying.  Over and over, he sobbed his apology.

Matt hugged him as he curled into a ball, arms around his knees.  Nick had sat up and hugged him from the other side. 

“I was so wrong to hurt you like that.  You guys are the best friends I’ve ever had, better than I deserve,” Kenny said as he composed himself.

“I am hurt, Kenny, and angry,” Matt said, holding Kenny’s eyes fast with his, “but that doesn’t change the fact that we love you.  Right, Nick?”

Kenny turned to look at Nick.

“That’s right,” Nick replied, “Kenny, you’ve got to get a handle on this stuff with Cody.  It’s tearing us all apart.”

Kenny nodded, then leaned in and kissed Nick in apology.  Nick hugged Kenny closer to him and tucked Kenny’s head under his chin.  Matt looked at the two of them, two of the people he felt closest to in the world.  He knew they’d get through this.  The Bullet Club might not be fine, but the Elite would be.


	3. Marty - Desperation

Marty had had more than a couple of drinks that night.  That’s what he chose to blame it on later.  In vino veritas, certainly, but he never would’ve worked up the courage otherwise.  He hadn’t been smashed, but had been quite well-lubricated.  Kenny, of course, didn’t drink, but had gamely gone out with Marty that night after the show after everyone else begged off with jetlag. 

As they sat at the bar, Marty felt bolder with each drink, brushing his bare forearm against Kenny’s, resting his hand on Kenny’s thigh, feeling the warmth of his body through his jeans when laughing at a joke.  Kenny didn’t pull away and Marty was sure he’d held Marty’s gaze a little longer than “friendly” would account for a couple of times.  Dimly, Marty knew he’d been staring at those lips all night.

Marty stumbled in the doorway when leaving and Kenny caught him.  Marty used that as an excuse to wind his arm around Kenny as they walked down the street.  Kenny was saying something innocuous to him, but the feeling of his lips right up against Marty’s ear sent a frission of pure need through him. 

Without thinking the action through, he suddenly swung Kenny around and into a small alley, pressing him up against the rough brick wall and boxing him in with his arms next to Kenny’s head.  Marty tucked his face into Kenny’s throat, rubbing his nose against the back of Kenny’s jaw just below his ear.

“Kenny,” he mumbled, “let me just once.  I need to know.  Can’t keep looking and wondering what your lips taste like.  Not in the ring, not for a camera, just you, just me.  Please.”

As he spoke, he felt the tension go out of Kenny’s body.  Marty pulled back enough to see Kenny’s face.  His eyes were closed and his lips were parted.  He looked so inviting, but Marty need to hear him say that it was alright.  As though Kenny could feel Marty’s eyes on him, he looked back at Marty.  The look was one Marty was familiar with.  Kenny wanted him.  He could feel it.

“Just once,” Kenny breathed.

That was all it took.  Marty slid his hands down the wall to Kenny’s waist and leaned in to capture his lips.  Kenny’s hands came to grip Marty’s shoulders.  Marty now knew that Kenny’s lips tasted like heaven.  It was slow, passionate, perfect heaven.

The kiss ended and left Marty breathing hard like he had just wrestled an Iron Man match.  He clung to Kenny to stay upright.  Kenny wrapped his arms around Marty and pulled him tight against his chest.  He pressed a quick kiss to Marty’s temple.

“Now you know,” Kenny said quietly.

Desperately, Marty wished he didn’t.


	4. Adam - Acceptance

Adam remembered the day it happened.  It hadn’t been long after he’d joined the Bullet Club.  He was still finding his footing, figuring out his place in this group.  Deep down, he was a still a bit in awe.  He shared a ring with some of the most over guys in the world.  Adam had no qualms about his abilities.  He was a damn good wrestler.  He’d been doing this for a while, but this was his chance to make the jump to something beyond just being a good wrestler and putting on a hell of a show.  The Young Bucks were the internet’s darlings and their bank accounts gave proof to that.  More than the money, there was the fame, the notoriety and Adam wanted every piece of it.

He hung back in the group, not often taking center stage.  He laughed along with the guys, who were actually pretty cool, if a bit strange sometimes.  It had been real sad when Adam Cole had died, too.

But Kenny.  There was just something about Kenny Omega.  When he was around in particular and especially when he was around with the Bucks, Adam faded.  He’d spent enough time around Kenny to know he was just a guy and a kind of nerdy one at that, but he filled up a room in a way Adam had never experienced before.  And when he wrestled?  Forget it.  Nothing could touch Kenny in the ring.

On the Day It Happened ™, they’d all gone out for a late dinner and drinks to wind down from a show.  Adam Cole, it had been before he’d died, his knock out beautiful girlfriend had come to visit and they were, Adam thought, blushing a bit, happily reacquainting themselves with each other.  He and Cole were supposed to be sharing a room for the night, but given the way the two of them were getting all touchy-feely in public, Adam figured he should make himself scarce. 

He was contemplating how to do that when Kenny, who’d ended up sitting next to Adam, leaned over and quietly said, “You need a place to crash tonight, Adam?”  Kenny’s eyes lingered on Cole as he asked.  “I’ve got a room to myself and you’re welcome.”

Adam smiled.  “Yeah, that would be great.  Thanks, man.” 

Matt elbowed Kenny’s other side at that moment and drew him into the conversation at the other end of the table.

Adam sat quietly for a few moments and let the noise wash over him.  He was happy that Kenny had offered, if surprised.  Kenny was someone he looked up to, but Adam didn’t quite know what Kenny thought of him.  They weren’t close, but Kenny always treated him nicely.  There was just a certain arm’s length status in their relationship.  They hadn’t spent a lot of time together.

When dinner was over, Adam let Cole know that he was bunking with Kenny.  Cole gave him a grateful look and nodded.  He made his way inside and found Kenny standing with his bags in the lobby, having just gotten the room key.  They all joked and horse-played in the elevator and as they made their way to their rooms.  When Kenny and Adam walked in, Adam noted that there was only one king bed in the room.  Shit, he thought, another night either crashed in a hotel chair or in the floor.  He was already aching a little from a bump he’d taken earlier that night.

Kenny dropped his bags and pulled out a gaming console he began hooking into the television.  He suddenly stopped and turned to face Adam, who had put his bag on the chair and was rummaging around for sleep pants. 

“I’m not streaming tonight, but gaming is how I relax before bed.  Is that ok or did you want to sleep right now?”

“Nah, man, it’s fine.  Do what you want,” Adam replied, taking his pants and tshirt into the bathroom along with his toothbrush.

When he came back out, Kenny had changed and was immersed in some game.  Video games were fine, but they’d never been a huge draw for Adam.  He knew, though, that they were central for Kenny.  Kenny jerked his head and Adam saw that there was a second controller sitting on the bed next to him.  Getting the message, he sat down next to Kenny and picked up the controller. 

They started playing the fighting game and it was immediately obvious how much better Kenny was.  He didn’t lord it over Adam, though not really.  He teased a bit and shoved Adam’s shoulder with his.  It was all so surprisingly normal feeling.  Like they were just two guys hanging out, playing video games.  Surreal, Adam thought to himself, that Kenny could be such a normal dude and yet also be the Cleaner.

They ended up pressed together at the side from hip to knee, elbows bumping occasionally as they played.  After a little more than an hour, Adam was feeling very tired and Kenny seemed to be as well.

“I’m bagged.  Ready to sleep?” Kenny asked.

“Yeah,” Adam replied, standing up and walking over to the chair, “Toss me a pillow, would ya?”

Kenny snorted, “It’s a king bed.  You seriously can’t share?”

Adam considered.  He hadn’t really thought about it, assuming he’d crash wherever. 

“I mean, if you’re cool with it,” he said, tentatively, “We’re not real close so…”

Kenny walked over to Adam.  “Adam, you’re Bullet Club.  Of course, we’re good and I enjoy when we get to hang out.”

“Thanks,” Adam mumbled, embarrassed at Kenny’s overt words of praise.  Kenny reached out and tipped Adam’s chin up.

“I mean it, Adam, you’re a good person and you’re amazing in the ring.  You’re as good as any of us.”

Adam stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Kenny to hug him in gratitude.  He hadn’t realized how much his lack of confidence and wondering about his level of acceptance by this group of super-talented guys had been fucking with him.  Kenny hugged him back, but the hug turned into just standing there holding each other.  As time drew out, Adam came back to himself, but found he couldn’t much care.

“This should be weird.  Why isn’t this weird?” he asked, his voice a little muffled from his chin resting on Kenny’s shoulder.  Kenny laughed quietly and leaned back slightly.

“It isn’t weird and doesn’t have to be,” then he leaned in a gave Adam a playful smack on the lips.  Rather than freaking out, Adam found himself laughing.  He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“Come on,” Kenny said, tugging Adam towards the bed, “Let’s get some sleep.”

Adam slept very well that night.


	5. Tama - Dominance

Tama Tonga was livid.  This guy comes into the Bullet Club and is just going to take it over?  With his words always about the Elite?  Who the fuck is the Elite?  Bullet Club is for life.

Sure, he and Styles hadn’t always seen eye-to-eye, but who did Tama always see eye-to-eye with? 

Tama listened to all the heated discussion.  He paid close attention to Fale’s words as he respected the man.  He sat back and watched everything carefully.  Then, he made his decision.

Sure, this Omega guy was good.  Any fool could see that and Tama was no fool.  But better than him?  Pshhhh…   Not better in the ring or out.  No way.

Omega would have to prove himself to Tama before Tama would ever acknowledge that he had any of Tama’s respect.

As soon as Omega got in the ring, before the announcer even finished his name, Tama was on him.  They fought hard, trading blows back and forth.  Eventually, Tama felt himself flagging, but Omega was still going strong.  Then, Tama slipped up.  He didn’t see the move coming and was hit with the One-Winged Angel and pinned.

He was in shock.  This was not the outcome he expected and he felt something curling in his stomach.  The feeling was strange.  Disappointment with his loss was mixing with an admiration for Omega who was able to beat him, able to be dominant and prove himself worthy of being followed.  He sat up and strangely found himself grinning as Omega shoved him over and over with his foot, making sure Tama knew that Omega considered himself dominant. 

Tama stood and watched everyone else with the Too Sweet urging him to put the animosity and rivalry with Omega behind him, to join the group and show his loyalty.  Just to show he wasn’t completely cowed, he turned his back briefly before joining the group’s Too Sweet.  He and Omega embraced, putting the issue to bed.

After the match, they got back to the Bullet Club locker room.

“Everyone out,” said Omega quietly, as he rubbed a towel across the back of his neck and stared directly at Tama.

No one moved.

“Now,” Omega stated definitively and with authority. 

Warily, everyone else got up and slowly walked out of the room.

Tama held Omega’s gaze, even in defeat not willing to back down.

“Was that what you needed, Tama?” Kenny asked, “For me to beat you?  To prove to you I’m worthy to lead?”

Tama nodded once, jerkily.

Omega nodded back, like that was the response he expected.  Then, he stood up very suddenly.  Instinctively, Tama stood, too, ready to defend himself, if attacked.  He might acknowledge Omega as leader now, but he’d be damned if he took a beat down after the match they’d just had. He had his pride.

Omega didn’t attack, but did come right up in Tama’s space, pushing him back against the wall behind him, their noses almost touching.  He wrapped a hand up through Tama’s hair at the base of his neck, pulling his head back and catching Tama’s lips in a kiss that was pure dominance.  Tama felt a tightness, a will to fight deep in himself that he hadn’t even been aware of abruptly loosen and melt away.  He went limp as Omega pulled back, not letting go of his hair.

“This is over now, right, Tama?” Omega asked from mere centimeters from his face, “You understand the pecking order and your place in the Bullet Club.  I need you as my right hand.  You’re too valuable to the group to allow you to go rogue.”

Tama felt yet another strange feeling, a warmth through his chest.  Yes, this was a man who he could follow, who would be a good leader, who would respect Tama as well, who acknowledged his value.  This was a man whose right hand he could be.  Bullet Club was for life.


	6. Cody - Obsession

After a grueling day of travel, Cody finally made it to the hotel.

His thoughts again drifted to Kenny Omega as he looked in the mirror above the hotel bathroom sink, harsh lighting doing his complexion no particular favors.  He looked at his own chiseled jaw, gorgeous eyes, perfect teeth and he thought of Kenny Omega.  Cody ran a gentle finger across his cheekbone.  He had better cheek bones than Kenny Omega.  He moved his hand down the curve of his neck to his shoulder.  He had better musculature than Kenny Omega.  He splayed his hand lower over his pectoral, still gentle strokes.  He had a better chest than Kenny Omega.  Lower, to his abs, tracing gently.  Yes, he had a better body than Kenny Omega.

He looked up and smirked at his reflection.  The smirk drew his eyes to his lips.  He frowned.  There was just something about Kenny’s lips.  He’d noticed the blinding smile the first time they’d met.  For half a moment, the world had gone muted as that smile was turned on him.

He had to admit that Kenny Omega was good in the ring.  He was maybe even nearly as good as Cody, if Cody was feeling generous.  But the way people were just drawn to the man back stage, the way he always had that blinding smile and a kind word for everyone?  There was something about it that Cody deeply hated.  How could he smile that goddamned smile at everyone?  Road crew, fans, even, Cody ground his teeth, other wrestlers got that same smile.

At first, Cody courted that smile, trying to befriend Kenny Omega and keep it directed at him whenever he could, but the times that the attention wasn’t on him made him so frustrated he wanted to scream.  He watched those lips.  Smiling that blinding smile at everyone.  Not in, like, a creepy way or anything, he thought to himself and he flopped onto the bed.  Not like I wanted to… his mind shied away from finishing the thought.

Cody’s plan had always been to take over, re-make the Bullet Club to suit his purposes.  That meant getting rid of Kenny Omega and his blinding smile that he gave to all and sundry, leaving nothing special for Cody.

Finally, he was getting reactions from Kenny Omega.  Reactions that no one else was getting. 

And then.   Oh, and then.

Cody saw a new smile.  He didn’t know how to parse it.  Could Kenny Omega look shy?  What was this facial expression?

It was only ever directed at Kota Ibushi.

Kota Ibushi, who was so beautiful.

Kota Ibushi, who was so graceful.

Kota Ibushi, who was so pure.

Kota Ibushi, who was so many things that Cody was not.  But he was so many things that Kota Ibushi was not, too.  While he could compare himself with Kenny Omega, comparing himself to Kota Ibushi was like trying to compare the work of Monet to the work of Mozart.  Both were marvelous masterpieces in their own ways, but the comparison just didn’t make sense.

Cody watched Kota Ibushi’s matches, trying to smile that shy smile he saw on Kenny Omega’s face himself.

Cody obsessed over their Golden Lovers matches, scouring the internet for them.  When he saw their kiss in some random arena, he was engrossed.  Kota Ibushi’s lips had…touched…Kenny Omega’s, however briefly.  There was proof, not just the eye rolling “Of course they were “together-together”” he got from Nick and Matt when he’d brought it up.

So, he courted Kota Ibushi.  Cody was special, better than anyone.  He was definitely so much better than Kenny Omega.  Of course Kota Ibushi would choose him and it would prove he was better in yet another way.  Cody would even smile that little, secretive shy smile better than Kenny Omega could.  The one Kenny Omega never turned on him.

Cody blew Kota Ibushi kisses.  He smoothed his hair out of his face.  He kissed the back of his hand.  He loved him so much more than Kenny Omega ever could.  He could tell Kota Ibushi wanted him.  Definitely more than he ever wanted Kenny Omega.  So, Cody kissed Kota Ibushi.  Knowing those lips had pressed against…well, the thrill that went through him at that unfinished thought was obviously the thrill of victory.  Not something else.

He’d thought that would be the end of it, but it wasn’t.  He still watched Kenny’s lips.


	7. Brandi - Curiosity

Brandi Rhodes was hot af.  Anyone with eyes could see that, she thought, admiring herself in the mirror.  Her coiffed hair, her dark smoky eyes, her perfect nude lip gloss, the tiny denim shorts and fitted t-shirt that showed off her curvaceous body.  Her phone pinged the text alert sound and she smiled.

Satisfied, she walked out of the hotel bathroom into the room and looked over at her husband. 

“Tell me I’m pretty,” she pouted at him, in a joking-playful-also-a-little-serious-but-not-really way.

Cody barely glanced up from his iPad.

“Yeah, babe, you’re so pretty.  Hey, look at this clip of Kenny Omega suplexes.  Mine are so much better,” he replied.

Brandi internally rolled her eyes at Cody’s obsession.  “Mhmm, of course they are,” she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind and dropping a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

“Damn right they are,” he murmured, ignoring her.

She sat back.  “I’m going to run over to that little market we saw down the street to pick up some tea.  You want anything?”

“No, I’m good.”  Again, his eyes never moved from the screen, giving it his rapt attention.

Brandi tapped away at her phone briefly.

“K, back in a bit,” she said, blowing him a kiss.

Now, she was going to find out what this fuss was about.  She’d get to the bottom of his obsession one way or another.  What was so special about Kenny fucking Omega, anyhow?

Brandi stepped into the hall and walked towards the stairwell at the end.  She opened the door to find the man himself waiting.

His curly hair hung free and he wore a Young Bucks t-shirt with athletic shorts, casual and thoughtless.  He stood straight from where he’d been leaning against the wall with a worried look on his face.

“Brandi, hey, what’s going on?  I got here as quickly as I could.  Are you ok?” he asked, raking his eyes over her.

Brandi stepped up into his personal space, placing one hand on his bicep and looking up at him through her eyelashes.  She’d practiced that pose frequently.  Oddly, he didn’t immediately flex his arm like most men did.

“Hi, Kenny,” she purred.

“Um, hi?” he asked unsurely.

Brandi used her arm to push him back against the wall and pressed herself against him.

“Wha…,” was all he had time to get out before she was pressing her lips against his.  She took advantage of his surprise, bringing her hands to cup his face and turning her head slightly.  He had tensed when she pushed him back, but he slowly began to relax.

It went on for several seconds like that, her kissing him.  To her surprise, he didn’t try to take control, seemingly content to let her guide the kiss.  Kenny’s lips were softer than she’d imaged and they tasted sweet as she ran her tongue over them gently.  She tangled her tongue with his and slid her hands up in to his hair.  His hands came to rest loosely on her hips, not groping her or pulling her closer.  It was nice.  Just nice.  No inflamed need to tear their clothes off right there in the stairwell.  No sudden urges to think only of him all night and day.  No feeling of infatuation.  Just nice. 

She stopped and pulled back.  He looked dazed.

“Wha...” he tried and stopped before starting over, “What was that about?”

Brandi shrugged.  “I wanted to see what the big deal was,” she said with a smile.

His nose scrunched up in confusion.  “You’ve been talking to Marty?” he asked.

“What?” she asked, “You know, never mind.  It’s whatever.  My curiosity is satisfied.  I’m going down to the market across the street.  You need anything?”

Still confused, Kenny shook his head.  Brandi leaned forward and kissed Kenny’s lips lightly again.  Yes, that really was nice, she thought to herself.

“Later!” she called as she walked down the stairs catching a last look at Kenny’s very confused face.


	8. Kota 1 - First Love

Kota Ibushi thought back to his first match with Kenny Omega.  He’d known from the beginning that Kenny was something special, was destined to be something special in Kota’s life.  When he saw Kenny for the first time, the mad, loud world stopped and went silent for a single heartbeat.  He tried and failed again and again to put the feeling into words.

They’d trained together, practiced the match until they were happy.  Each time, the lingering glances lingered longer and the gentle touches lasted longer and the smiles grew wider and…

Kota knew.  He knew this game.  It felt different this time, though.  It felt like it meant everything.

They had their match.  It was a thing of beauty, transcendent in a way no other match Kota had previously had could touch.  When they got to the locker room, Kota held Kenny as he cried from the sheer overwhelming-ness of the emotions.  Kota felt them, too.  He wished he could cry and get them all out.  Instead, he kissed Kenny’s lips.  He poured everything he had into the kiss, all the emotions he’d felt since seeing the first call-out video, training together, their beautiful match.  Just as he was remembering himself, but before he could feel the horror of having so over-stepped, Kenny was kissing him back.  Those beautiful, wonderful lips were moving against his and Kenny’s hands were grasping to pull him as close as possible.  Kota pulled away, looking down at Kenny’s kiss-dazed face. 

They couldn’t carry on like this in the locker room where anyone could walk in at any moment.  Kota knew a local place where questions wouldn’t be asked.  He knew Kenny would come with him, would trust him.  He didn’t know how he knew that other than the pliancy of Kenny’s body against his.  That was how they’d communicated since the beginning.  Who needed the same language when it was like your souls knew each other and guided your bodies into perfect synchronicity? 

Kota pushed Kenny towards the showers.  Somehow, they managed to shower, dress and leave the arena, subtly brushing up against each other every so often.  Kota led Kenny to the small nondescript entry to the hotel he knew and then up to the room.  As soon as the door closed behind them, a whirlwind of touching, kissing, pulling at clothes and stumbling towards the bed ensued.

Much later, Kota was propped on his side, stroking Kenny’s arm affectionately, watching his lips smile that beautiful smile just for him.  Kenny looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered in the universe in that moment and Kota was overwhelmed.  He leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses against Kenny’s face and shoulders over and over.  As he was doing so, a feeling bubbled up inside him and words burst from his lips before he could process.

“Ai shiteru,” he whispered, “Kenny-tan.”

Kenny just looked up at him, that gorgeous, shy smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=ai%20shiteru

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
